


Sing Thee to Thy Rest

by RunawayBean



Series: Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I don't know man it's just really soft, I'm back at it again with another five page fluff drabble, Luke is Adorable and I Will Die for Him, Other, Simeon is Soft, Singing, Sleepy Kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: Simeon had been running his hands through your hair for long enough by this point that you haven’t the faintest clue what day it is, let alone with time it is. You’ve been half asleep for what feels like decades now, endless goosebumps travelling up and down your spine as his nimble fingers work their way through your hair.Your mind fuzzes and you hum contentedly under your breath.This makes Simeon chuckle softly, and he murmurs, “Comfortable?”
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977904
Comments: 22
Kudos: 221
Collections: Obey Me





	Sing Thee to Thy Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I'm back at it again with my five page snippet of fluff for the Obey Me! fandom uwu. This time for my favourite boy that unfortunately you can't try to charm in game (;-;) Simeon! He's soft, beautiful, nice, and I love him very very much. 
> 
> This fic really kinda focuses on the fact that angels allegedly have really beautiful voices, so he sings. I want him to sing. He's pretty. I love him.
> 
> I'm gonna cry, hold on-
> 
> Anyway, this fic was once again betaed by [Noma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma) and [Alfy.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistcutey) Thank you both so much uwu.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Nero/Cy
> 
> also: three more works. three more works. THREE MORE WORKS.

Simeon had been running his hands through your hair for long enough by this point that you haven’t the faintest clue what day it is, let alone with time it is. You’ve been half asleep for what feels like decades now, endless goosebumps travelling up and down your spine as his nimble fingers work their way through your hair. 

The way he’s humming endlessly doesn’t help either. His voice is like warm honey, full of sunlight and speckled with gold. It reminds you of sleeping in a sunny field when you were a kid, and…

Your mind fuzzes and you hum contentedly under your breath.

This makes Simeon chuckle softly, and he murmurs, “Comfortable?”

You nod against his chest, lazily looping your arms around his waist. You have to wiggle them a little to wedge them between Simeon’s warm back and the pillows piled up on his bed, but you manage after a few moments. Then you settle back into his chest, burying your face against his chest.

“You’re certainly cute when you’re like this.” Simeon’s voice is a low rumble in his chest, and you pointedly ignore how the compliment makes your ears burn. Simeon notices, though, because he always does, and he gently tucks your hair behind your ears before going back to just petting your hair in endless, mind numbing patterns.

There’s a soft snuffle and then a shifting sound and then a grunt from across the room, and you have to stifle a snort into Simeon’s chest. You assume that Solomon and Luke are still there, half drowning in books from Solomon’s researching ways to make new spells and Luke’s attempts to help him. You and Simeon had, at some point, been trying to help as well (which is the only reason Luke had agreed to help in the first place) but everything written in these books may as well have been Ancient Greek because you don’t understand a word.

Solomon had politely booted you from the project, banishing you onto the bed, and had quickly banished Simeon as well because ‘if you two don’t stop making goo-goo eyes at each other, I may be forced to blind you.’

And so the two of you had perched on the bed together. You’re positive that you’re lying on at least a few playing cards, as Simeon had attempted to teach you a game they played in the Celestial Realm, but again: it may as well have been Ancient Greek. Absolutely none of it made sense and you most certainly do not want to know how three boars won over a knight but a knight won over a sea serpent and a sea serpent lost to half a boar and how you could even _have_ half a boar and-

You quickly push the thought from your head. 

Too much nonsense, thank you very much.

So now you’re here, lying on Simeon’s chest and half asleep. Simeon has started yet another song, humming under his breath, and you’re half tempted to accuse him of singing a lullaby but your eyelids are drooping even heavier now and sleep is looking incredibly tempting…

Nevertheless, you slur something that you don’t even understand in a weak attempt to not be beaten, and Simeon cuts himself off with a soft laugh. His laugh sends butterflies fluttering in your stomach, and you’d never really understood that analogy before but now? Well, there’s no better way to describe what your heart is doing.

“I’m sorry, my star.” Simeon chuckles, fingernails oh so gently buffing against the back of your head (which consequently sends a new shiver rolling lazily down your spine). “What was that?”

“Mmph,” You say smartly. Eventually, though, you manage to tilt your head a bit to the side and mumble, “You’re putting me to sleep.”

“For a while there I thought I _had_ put you to sleep.” Simeon’s honeyed voice is kind, though still rather teasing. “Are you sure you’re not sleep talking?”

“For the most part.” Your words are blurring together at the edges and it’s a miracle Simeon even understands you.

“And you don’t want to sleep, I’m guessing?”

“Don’t wanna…” you trail off because whatever he’d just done with his fingers turned all your limbs to warm jelly and your mind fuzzed a bit more than before. Slowly, you collect yourself enough to mumble, “Don’t wanna miss you singing.”

“Oh,” you’re not quite sure, but you’re fairly certain he may be blushing. “Oh, well… I can always sing for you later, if you so wish.”

You shake your head and squeeze his waist a little, scooting up to bury your face in the crook of his neck. He’s warm, warm like a vat of hot water, and you are _so_ comfortable that you never want to move ever again. 

“So you don’t want me to sing for you later?” If you aren’t mistaken, you’d say that Simeon is teasing you. “I’m hurt.”

Quietly, you huff and prop yourself up over him a bit, just barely enough to be able to look him in the face. His eyes are crinkled at the corners, sparkling with humour, and he is unsuccessfully hiding his silly little grin. It is an unfairly cute look on him, and you barely resist the urge to just kiss him all over his face because how is one entity this adorable and why is it legal.

“I want you to sing forever,” You frown at him. “Because your voice is angelic and no that was not a pun.”

But Simeon is already laughing, sapphire eyes positively glimmering with the force of it. Then he cups your cheek, thumb brushing along the tender skin below your eye before fitting along your cheekbone as if the heavens had carved his hand to fit perfectly. You hum softly and lean into his touch, pressing your skin more firmly together. 

“Beautiful,” it’s barely a whisper, but it brings heat to your cheeks all the same when Simeon whispers it. “So beautiful.”

“Talking to yourself again?” You mumble, turning your head just a little more to press a kiss to the palm of his hand.

When you open your eyes again you see that he’s blushing ever so slightly, cheeks coloured faintly with a beautiful crimson. He says, “I was talking about you, my star.”

“Liar.”

“Oh don’t do that.” Simeon whines, pouting playfully. “I’m an angel, starlight, I can’t lie.”

“Well,” you shrug, a playful smile dancing across your lips. “You are physically capable of it.”

“Oh hush.” Simeon rolls his eyes, grin cracking through the pout, and he gently grips your waist to roll you over. He presses you into the bed and the metric ton of pillows, weight comforting, and he lowers himself to bury his head in the crook of your neck. 

Shakily, you hum and card a hand through his hair. “You’re the beautiful one.”

“Can’t we both be beautiful?” Simeon whispers, impossibly soft lips brushing your neck ever so slightly. “Why does it have to be limited to just one of us?”

“I-” you swallow. “Well… I may be decent looking-”

You ignore his snort and cut him off before he can even begin to disprove your self-deprecation.

“I may be decent looking, but next to you I look like swamp thing.” You say decisively.

“I’m sure it’s a human thing,” Simeon mumbles, “But what the heck is ‘swamp thing’?”

You huff a soft laugh and kiss his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just agree with me.”

“I feel as if that means I would be allowing your self-deprecation, so no thank you.” You can feel his smile against your neck, soft and kind despite how teasing his tone is. “You are stunning and nothing in the Celestial Realm, the human Realm, or the Devildom will ever be able to convince me otherwise.”

Your cheeks _burn._ “You’re too sweet.”

“I’m an angel.” Simeon points out.

You suppose that’s a fair point. But you don’t say that, you just comb your fingers through his hair. Slowly, slowly, he relaxes into you, arms looped warmly around your waist and hands pressing into your back. From the sounds of his steady, slow breathing, he’s falling asleep slowly but surely. With the way your eyelids are growing heavier, you’d say you are too.

And, well, this isn’t the worst place to fall asleep, is it?

That is, until Luke wakes you up in barely two hours by shrieking nearly at the top of his lungs, “OH MY HECKING NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING-”

Thankfully, Solomon claps a hand over Luke’s mouth. Unfortunately, he doesn’t do it soon enough not to wake you up.

Simeon, startled, rolls sideways hurriedly with a yelp, and you’re left to blink blearily at Luke and Solomon. There’s a soft thud and a grunt, probably from Simeon landing on the floor, then the room is silent.

Solomon’s smirk is wicked. You can almost hear what he’s thinking. 

Then, very quietly, Luke mumbles, “Sorry…”

Simeon sits up, rubbing his shoulder and gives him that soft smile that makes your heart do a jig in your chest. “That’s alright, Luke. Perhaps don’t scream next time?”

“Sorry!” Luke squeaks, turning his frantically apologetic gaze on you. “Are you okay!”

“‘M fine.” You say sleepily. “Was napping. Now I’m awake.”

Luke makes a dismayed little squawking noise, but you just huff a laugh and tell him it's fine. He doesn’t think it's fine and, after a moment’s contemplation, gives you a three second hug before deciding that yes, everything is fine now.

The rest of the day, though, you can’t help but wonder what Simeon’s lips would feel like against your own…

You’ll have to actually kiss him some day soon to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/RunawayBean_hq) || [tumblr](https://runawaybean.tumblr.com) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/RunawayBean)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Why not tell me what you think? And if you liked it, why not drop a kudos?
> 
> Thanks again and see ya next time uwu.


End file.
